


What usually happens after

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: "You're such a good father." he starts, tilting his head up to lock eyes his him "Just thought I'd say that." Buck finishes as he stares back at the television in front of them.Eddie smiles down at him with tears starting to well in his eyes. Buck doesn't exactly know this right now, but he needed to hear that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	What usually happens after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluweil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluweil/gifts).



Long before Eddie and Buck started to date, they always had this unique routine of theirs. They would text and call each other- the other picking up most of the time- hangout out on their days off and sometimes when it was late at night, spend the night at the other’s house. This was done-often. So when they started dating, easiness flowed naturally to them.

"Okay." Eddie starts as he turns and faces Christopher "One more episode and then it's your bedtime mister."

Already moving, Christopher scurries over from the doorway of the living room to the couch- cuddling between Eddie and Buck- and plays the episode. The show that they have been into lately is The Flash. Christopher has been going through this 'super power' faze recently.

When the episode finishes, Chris is already half asleep in his father's arms- his curls getting pressed up against his chest.

Eddie starts to stand up with Christopher in his arms, adjusting him so that he is more comfortable and picking his crutches up in his free hand. "I'll be right back." he says as he looks down at his boyfriend sat on the couch.

Buck nods, wearing a smile on his face as he gets up. "I'll clean up." he assures him- heading to the kitchen.

-

When Eddie comes back from tucking Chris in bed, he sees Buck sitting on the couch as though he was waiting for him to come back. Eddie finds it cute it makes his cheeks turn red.

"Hey." he says as he comes around the couch, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

It seems as though Buck is trained in thought because when he places his arms around him, he jumps.

"Oh." Buck says as he turns to face Eddie behind him "I didn't realize you came back." he laughs

"What's got you so caught up. What's going on in that mind if yours?" Eddie teases- knocking on his head as though checking to see if it is hollow.

Buck shrugs.

"Christopher." he admits

Eddie tilts his head in confusion and takes a seat in the empty space that is beside Buck. "What about him?" Eddie's gotta admit, he's interested to see where this conversation is going. He knows it's going to be good because it's Buck. And Buck loves Chris endlessly.

"He's such a great kid Eddie." Buck sighs

"I know." Eddie laughs, thinking about his son too.

Buck moves closer- filling the empty space that was left between them- and leans his head into Eddie's chest.

"You're such a good father." he starts, tilting his head up to lock eyes his him "Just thought I'd say that." Buck finishes as he stares back at the television in front of them.

Eddie smiles down at him with tears starting to well in his eyes. Buck doesn't exactly know this right now, but he needed to hear that.

"Are you going to cry." Buck questions when Eddie doesn't reply

Eddie shakes his head no, wiping away at the tears that are now on his cheek. But he caves.

"It's kind of hard to when you love your kid so much." he starts as he runs a soft hand through Buck's curls underneath him "And when the person you love, loves him as much as you do."

Buck turns his body in Eddie's hold, stomach now pressed up against his.

"We never said that before." he states

Eddie furrows his eyebrows. "Said what?" he asks confused

"That we love each other."

Eddie doesn't need to think back. He knows that he hasn't. Because he was saving it for the perfect moment.

"Well. I love you." Eddie says simply. It's one if the simplest and truthful things he has ever said- meaning every word of that sentence.

"Eww. You love me." Buck teases

Eddie moves back from his hold around Buck, staring him up and down- disappointed.

Filling the gap between them once again, Buck leans forward and kisses him tenderly on the lips leaving Eddie wanting more when it's gone.

"I love you too."

Eddie smiles down at him. Wondering how he got so lucky.

"I've got to head home though." he starts "Early shift."

"Can't you just stay the night?" Eddie whines

"Sadly I cannot." Buck says as he leans down to place a kiss to his boyfriend's temple "I have some things to get sorted out at my house." he admits

"Fine." Eddie sighs "Call me when you get home?"

He knows that Buck probably thinks it stupid, but it's his way of showing that he cares.

"Of course." he smiles he picks up his keys from the kitchen counter.

Eddie stares at him as he is picking up his belongs and is about to head out the door.

"I love you." Buck starts "I'm gonna keep on saying that as long as I'm with you."

"Forever?"

"Forever." Buck echoes


End file.
